Proper battery assembly is integral to producing safe, high quality battery packs. Placing a plurality of pouch cells into a battery case while maintaining compression on the cells may be required during battery assembly. A method that is automated may improve upon the assembly process. Additional design features which reduce friction between the plurality of pouch cells and the battery case may improve upon the assembly process.